


Phases of Change

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since the day Bella changed Edward's mind — three years since they have gotten together. Now, Edward has a question for Bella. This is the story of the phases of change her mind goes through before acknowledging what's in her heart. A Change My Mind futuretake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing about Twilight. :(
> 
> A/N: This future-take contains materials of sexual nature. So if you are below 18 years of age, or find such situations offending, you probably should not be reading this.
> 
> Before you delve into this fluffy one-shot, I suggest you read my it’s prequel, Change My Mind.

** Phases of Change **

 

The first thing that registers on my mind, as I slowly awaken, is not the sunlight or the sounds of birds chirping — it is the hand that is running up and down my bare back. I burrow my face against my favorite pillow — his chest.

 

He probably senses my wakefulness and places a kiss on my forehead. The kiss makes me feel cherished. A happy sigh escapes me. _Who knew I had so much love and happiness in my destiny?_

 

“Bella, love, wake up and give me a kiss. I have been having withdrawals.” His velvet smooth voice makes me smile against his sternum. The moment he feels my upturned lips on his skin, he places his other hand on my cheek and lifts my face to take my lips in a kiss. I let out a soft moan and roll over him completely, trapping him underneath me so that he cannot get out of bed.

 

He smiles at my playfulness and then cups my face in both his hands before looking in my eyes. “Marry me, love.”

 

My lust evaporates immediately and with a frustrated sigh, I sit up, trying to avoid the topic yet again. But Edward has something different in mind this time.

 

He sits up with me and runs his hand over my shoulder. Leaning in, he places a feather-light kiss on the place where my neck meets my shoulder — the place where he had kissed and sucked so exquisitely the night before that the mark of his love had been left on my skin. After a few kisses he leans back and pleads again, “Please, B, I love you. Marry me.”

 

I meet his hopeful eyes with growing trepidation and whisper, “I love you too, Ed, so much. But I — I _can’t_.”

 

A frustrated groan leaves his mouth as he pinches the bridge of his nose. With his eyes closed, he asks, “Why, Bella? Do you not have faith in me? Do you not trust me enough to build a life with me?” The frustration and dejection is his voice shatters my heart into a million pieces.

 

I reach out and take his hand in mine. Fingering the lines on his palm, I reply, “Edward, if there’s one person I trust more than myself, it’s you. I have complete faith in you. It’s _me_ I don’t trust.”

 

He frowns at my justification and prods. “What do you mean, baby?”

 

I take a deep breath and say timidly, “Edward, I am a child of divorce. I saw my mother cheat on my dad. I heard her blame him of negligence, for working all the time. I saw how marriage and family and everything else just pushed them further away. I saw my dad drive himself in a drunken stupor because of my mother’s choices. And I… I don’t want that for us. Please try to understand. I love you too much to see you get hurt like my dad.” I can hear the pleading in my voice, and so does he.

 

He places a finger on my lips and then gives me a sad smile. “Bella, I am from an entirely different family. I have grown up seeing my dad being shamelessly sweet with my mom. I have seen their love grow with time. Not every couple is like Charlie and Reneé. I am no Charlie. I can compartmentalize my time between work and home. You know that already, B. And you’re definitely no Reneé. By your own admission, you love me too much to want to see me get hurt. But, love, the only one who can hurt me is you. And because you love me so much, there’s no chance of my being hurt at all.”

 

I shake my head, knowing there is no finishing the argument. Edward slips one hand in my hair to steady my head and then says with a smile, “Besides, we have been a family for a long time, love. You promised to be my family, remember? I am just trying to help you keep your promise.”

 

I chuckle and nod before fisting his hair in my hand and bringing his lips to mine. “All right there, Dr. Cheesy Lines. What do you want for breakfast?”

 

He knows that I am changing the topic but allows it nonetheless, and soon he joins me in the kitchen where we make pancakes for breakfast together.

 

Just before leaving for the hospital, he takes me in his arms and kisses me softly, tenderly… lovingly. Leaning his forehead against mine, he says, “Just let your heart lead you, baby. Don’t set your mind based on an atypical case.” I nod, trying to bid him goodbye on a happy note. Another kiss, a wink and then he is out of the door.

 

 

**~*~*~* Phases of Change*~*~*~**

 

 

Closing the door behind Edward, I lean against it. Suddenly, the scene brings back a memory from our past. A memory where I am engulfed in Edward’s strong arms, as he kisses me against a door— _the first time we kissed_. I feel my heart start to beat a little faster remembering the way his mouth melded with mine.

 

Shaking myself out of the stupor, I walk up to our bedroom, planning on making the bed. I cannot stop myself from bringing his pillow up to my nose and inhaling his scent. It might be completely stalker-ish of me, but I love his smell. I still remember how good he smelled the first time I buried my nose in his chest— _the first time we made love_.

 

I suddenly feel warm, as the memories of that night assaults my mind. _That was the night when he first told me he loved me._

 

With the bed made, I walk back to the dining room to clean up remnants of our breakfast. As I carry the dirty dishes to the sink, I remember the first time Edward cooked breakfast for me. I feel my blood rush to my cheeks as the morning comes to my mind.

_It was one week after we had gotten together and the morning after our first date. I had woken up that morning in an empty bed and the smell of fried eggs forcing me to get out of the wonderfully warm bed. I gathered up the sheets around me, before going to inspect the source of the smell and was met with Edward standing in my kitchen. He was wearing my apron and a wide grin on his face… and nothing else. Seeing me, he put down the spatula and sauntered over to me._

_When he was within arms’ reach, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips. “Good morning, love. I was hoping to get you breakfast in bed.”_

_I hugged him closely and inhaled his scent before purring like a cat. “Mmm… it’s a_ very _good morning. I don’t mind waiting in here for you to finish up, though. After all, I’ll have a great view in here.”_

_He chuckled, “Really, Ms. Swan? You wanna watch while I burn my ass off cooking for you?”_

_I slipped my hands to grab his ass and squeezed lightly. “No burning this ass. I kind of love this ass… and the man attached to it.”_

_He placed a loving kiss on my forehead. “Then I’ll protect it at all cost… for you, of course.” Then he walked back to the stove, pointedly showing off the ass in question._

_I giggled, enjoying the domestic feeling. “How very thoughtful of you, Dr. Cullen!”_

_He simply winked at me, and I asked as an afterthought, “Why are you wearing just the apron, anyway?”_

_He smirked at me. “I was hoping for a little_ dessert _after breakfast…” He looked up and down my sheet-covered body and added, “Looks like you had similar thoughts.”_

_I blushed. Then a thought struck me. “_ I love this man. I had let him do down-right sinful things to me the night before. Then why feel shy now? _”_

_So I squared my shoulders and grinned at him, “You may be right about that.” Edward groaned before walking back to me and taking my lips in a possessive kiss._

_After that we had dessert — right on my dining table — before he remembered the now-cold breakfast._ Eh, who said dessert couldn’t be had before breakfast anyway?

 

 

**~*~*~* Phases of Change *~*~*~**

 

 

After lunch, I try writing the article I am due to submit the next week, but my mind keeps going back to Edward’s words from this morning. Finally, I give up writing and decide to do something that doesn’t require thinking. So, I choose to do the laundry.

 

There is not much laundry in the basket: a few of my tank tops, Edward’s sweatshirts, my lounge pants and a set of his scrubs. As I see both of our clothes mixed up together, I cannot help but remember the evening Edward asked me to move in with him. A giggle escapes me at the thought.

_It was six months after we had started dating. We had just returned to my place after a group date night with my brother and his wife and Alice and Jasper. I was walking up to the bedroom, knowing Edward must be tired after a day of work followed by date night. However, Edward stopped me by taking hold of my hand._

_I looked at him, silently asking him what was wrong. He gave me a reassuring smile and said, “Why don’t you go ahead and get ready for bed, baby? I just need a drink of water. I’ll be there soon.”_

_I nodded and pecked his lips before going on my way. After a few minutes, I had taken off my makeup and changed into my usual sleepwear of Edward’s t-shirt and boy shorts, when he came to join me. He had his hands behind him. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he sat down beside me and said, “I have something for you.”_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. “Edward, you know I don’t like you spending a lot of money on me.”_

_He shook his head. “Nope. It is the cheapest thing I have gotten you… ever.”_

_The curiosity finally got the best of me, and I held out my hand. “In that case, I think I can forgive you.”_

_He smiled and brought his hands forward. He was holding three balloons in both of his hands and looking at me expectantly. I was at a loss._ Why was he buying me balloons?

_Then I saw writing on one and looked more closely. There was one word written on each of the balloons in his elegant script:_ move. in. me _._

_I quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. “_ Move in me? _I think that’s supposed to be my line.”_

_He grimaced. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice the missing ‘_ with. _’ I swear I had four balloons all ready for you. But some kid must have seen them on my desk at the hospital and pinched a hole in the third one. When I was downstairs, I found it out, so I had to leave it.”_

_I wanted to pull his leg for just a bit longer but the sad puppy dog eyes — which I swear he mastered from Alice — made me change my mind. So I stood up, took the balloons from his hands, put them down on the bed and then plopped down on his lap._

_A bright smile graced his lips, as he buried his face in my hair and hugged me to his chest. Then he whispered, “Is that a ‘_ yes, _’ love?”_

_I matched his smile and took his face in my hands before kissing him. I mumbled against his lips, “Yes, Edward, I will move in_ with _you.”_

_With a contented laugh, he laid us both down on the bed and then proceeded to show me exactly how happy my answer had made him._

 

 

**~*~*~* Phases of Change *~*~*~**

 

 

It is dark outside when I realize what my heart has been trying to tell me all day. All those memories, all those thoughts of our life together, points to one thing— we are a family. Because family is what holds you together when you have nothing else left, family is what tells you that you are loved when you need to hear it, family is the people in your life who make you smile, family is what makes you want to wake up every morning and face the day. And Edward and I have done all these things for each other. _Edward is my family._

 

A strangled sob comes out of my mouth as it suddenly hits me how hurt he must have been every time I said ‘ _no_ ’ to him. _I have to fix this. I have to let him know that I listened to my heart… and I have changed my mind._

 

I quickly check the wall clock in the kitchen. I have maybe an hour before Edward comes home. Inspiration strikes and suddenly, I am running around the house, looking for everything I need.

 

I barely manage to finish dinner before I hear Edward’s car pull up in the driveway. Then there’s the sound of the front door being opened. I try to appear calm when the man I am desperately in love with walks into the kitchen, looking for me.

 

His shoulders are hunched slightly, showing how stressful and tiring his day has been. But the minute his eyes meet mine, they brighten as a wide smile spreads over his face. I walk up to him and meet him halfway. A welcome home kiss and then he’s sniffing, looking for the source of the mouth-watering smell of food.

 

I resist the urge to just blurt the words that have been going around in my mind and smile at his eager face. I touch the tip of his nose with a finger and say, “Go and wash up. I’ll set the table.”

 

He gives a mock sigh of resignation, steals another kiss from me and then starts to walk up to our bedroom. _I love this man, and it’s time to show him how much._

 

 

**~*~*~* Phases of Change *~*~*~**

 

 

Once we are done with dinner, Edward offers to do the dishes. Normally, I would’ve asked him to go and rest, knowing how tired he must be. But today, I take him up on his offer and make my way to the bedroom to set everything up for when he joins me.

 

As I lie on my back, worrying the hem of my see-through, navy blue babydoll, I hear his footsteps on the stairs. Then the door knob twists and there he stands with his mouth practically hanging open.

 

“I was thinking of going to bed soon… but now I think, we should use the bed to do something besides sleeping,” he says, with a hungry look on his face.

 

I pat the bed beside me. “Why don’t you join me? Maybe I can help you with that.”

 

His eyes darken as he crawls up on the bed, all the while murmuring, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Before he can take me in his arms, I hold out the thing I had kept on my bedside table. He starts at the sudden movement. Then he takes the bright pink balloon from my hand and looks at it in confusion.

 

I mentally face-palm, cursing Alice for buying all pink balloons for her daughter’s birthday this year— the only one I had available at home. I closely look at Edward’s reaction, biting my lip, hoping that I am not too late. He just keeps looking at the harmless thing in his hands. After what seems like an eternity, he looks up and meets my eyes.

 

He searches my face with shining eyes and asks in a voice full of emotion, “What is this, Bella?”

 

I swallow the panic rising in my throat and reply as calmly as I can, “It says what I wanted it to say.”

 

He is persistent as he again asks, “What exactly did you want it to say?”

 

I bite my lip again, take the balloon from him and then blurt out the words, “Marry me, Edward.”

 

The smile that crosses his face is so beautiful and so bright, I feel like if I could bottle it up, it would solve the energy crisis of the whole city of New York for at least a decade. _But I won’t share it with anyone. Because that smile is for me and I need it to lighten up my life… forever._

 

During my energy crisis solving ideas, Edward takes the balloon off of my hands, and after putting it down carefully on his bedside table, he takes me in his arms. I squeak at the sudden kiss he plants on my lips, before moaning as my tongue comes out to meet his.

 

After kissing me thoroughly, he parts our mouths and asks me in a breathless voice, “What changed your mind?”

 

I run my hands through his hair and smile up at the relaxed look on his face. “I took your advice. I listened to my heart. And I realized that we have been each other’s family all this time. If a mere piece of paper is what the world needs to know that, then I will be happy to marry you. You are my family, Edward.”

 

He runs his nose along mine and whispers against my lips, “You are my family, too, baby. We are a family. And just so you know, I want the world to see my ring on your finger too.”

 

I smile against his lips. “Fine. Then you will wear my ring as well. I don’t want to beat the shit out of that slutty receptionist for making eyes at you.”

 

He nods and says, ‘ _Absolutely,_ ’ before taking my lips in a hungry kiss.

 

Soon passion takes us over, and suddenly my lingerie is gone and Edward’s bare chest is rubbing against mine in the most delicious of ways as he places tiny butterfly kisses along the column of my neck.

 

He reaches up and takes my breasts in his hands as if relearning the shape he already knows by heart. Slowly, his lips make their way downward, from my shoulders to collarbone, to the tops of my breasts.

 

When I am about to cry out in frustration, he looks me in the eye before placing an open-mouth kiss on my nipple. A moan comes out of me, in relief and in a plea for more in the form of his name. “Edward!”

 

He smiles and then starts sucking on one nipple while pinching and pulling on the other with those long and nimble fingers of his. It’s sensory overload. It is the most fulfilling and yet frustrating moment of the night. Involuntarily, my arms come up to cradle his head to my chest.

 

He moves his mouth to my other breast, and with his one hand clasping mine in a tight hold, reaches with the other one to touch my lower lips. And of course, I am wet and ready for him— as always. I feel him smile against my cleavage, and suddenly a need to possess this incredible man grips me.

 

With all the self-control I can find, I take his mouth off of me and then roll over to straddle his waist. He looks questioningly at me, and I grin impishly before reaching for the zipper of his jeans. The moment I drag my nails over the prominent bulge on his pants, he catches on to my intention.

 

Quickly, I take off his jeans and then reach for his boxers. He raises his hips to help me out, and soon every article of his clothing is with mine… on the floor.

 

I run one finger from the tip of his nose to his neck and then down to his chest. He sighs at the sensation, making me smile. Then I am following the same path again, but this time with my lips.

 

As I reach his chest, I move my lips to the side and place a kiss right above his heart. I swear, I can hear his heart beat the sound of my name. I take a page out of his book and with my lips pressed above his heart, I meet his eyes and then whisper, “Mine.”

 

A groan escapes his beautiful lips as he leans his head back on the pillow — silently giving me the power. I seize the opportunity and keep on my path until I reach the Promised Land. Just as I take him in my hands and place a kiss on the tip, he shudders.

 

Then he reaches out to still my hands. In a pleading voice, he says, “Bella, love, as much as I want you to keep going, I want tonight to be the celebration of the new phase of our life. Tonight I want to bury myself in you and forget the outside world even exists. Please, baby, I need you, _now_.”

 

I take one of my hands off of him and put one finger on his lips and say, “Edward, all you have to do is ask, baby. I will give you everything… most of all myself.”

 

And then he is groaning as I push off of his chest and sink down on him, taking him in me. He takes hold of my hips in his hands and starts to help me to move. Soon, we are lost in the dance of our own to the music of our ragged breathing and moans of pleasure and whispers of words declaring our love.

 

Once I am right at the edge, Edward reaches with his hand to pinch my clit just the way he knows will make me join him into oblivion. I let out a cry of ‘ _Holy Fuck, Edward!_ ’ and fall off the edge, taking him with me. His velvety smooth voice, cursing up a storm mixed with my name, is the best music in my world.

 

 

**~*~*~* Phases of Change *~*~*~**

 

 

When I can finally catch my breath, I feel him moving his fingers on my bare back again, but this time in a definite pattern. A smile creeps up on my lips as I realize he has been writing ‘ _Marry me, Bella_ ’ on my back.

 

I clasp both my hands together and put them on his chest. Resting my head on my hands, I look up and meet his eyes and say, “I already asked you, you know.”

 

He starts shaking his head and then stops. The sudden glimmer in his eyes tells me a thought has struck him. He moves me off of his chest and stands up. I pout, but he doesn’t notice. Instead, he crouches down to open his bedside drawer, and the sight of his naked and perfect ass takes away whatever thought was running through my mind.

 

When he turns around to catch my shameless ogling, he gives me the crooked smile that makes the blood sing in my veins and then comes to stand before me. I open my mouth to ask him what he is doing when he suddenly drops down to one knee.

 

Now, the fact that a naked man is down on one knee before me would have made me laugh – at any other time. But the only thing I manage to get out of my mouth is a loud gasp. Because the naked man before me is Edward — my personal Adonis — and in his hands, he holds a velvet box that he slowly opens to show me Esme Cullen’s engagement ring nestled within.

 

Edward clears his throat and says, “I know I have asked you many times, and I know that you have asked me this already. But just for the sake of my sanity, let me ask you again. I want to do this right.”

 

I cannot utter a single word and just nod, motioning him to continue. And he does as he says, “Bella, since the day you opened the door in Emmett’s place, I feel like you opened up my heart, as well. The day I lost my parents, I found solace in your arms. The day you introduced Black to us, I realized how intense jealousy can be. The day you bumped back into my life, I felt the healing touch of love. The day you asked me to stay, I changed my mind because I realized I had no other option but to love you. Today, I asked you to listen to your heart and you did.”

 

By this point, tears are running freely down my cheeks, and he stops to wipe the tear tracks from my face. Then he takes my left hand in his and continues, “You, my love, have taught me how to laugh, how to love and how to hold onto hope. And, Bella, you are my hope. You are my only family, and I want you with me forever. So, Isabella Swan, I promise to be your best friend and your family, for as long as we both shall live. Please say you’ll marry me.”

 

I use my right hand to cup his face in my palm and bring his lips to mine. And then I whisper against his lips, “Yes, Edward Cullen, I will marry you.”

 

He gives me his energy-crisis-solving smile again and puts the delicate white gold ring with its solitaire diamond on the third finger of my left hand. As he is kissing the knuckles of my left hand, the absurdity of the situation hits me and a giggle bursts out of me.

 

Edward purses his lips and says sternly, “You know it really hurts a guy’s feelings when his fiancée laughs at him right after he proposes.”

 

I am full-blown laughing as I shake my head and choke out the words, “I just realized when we tell our kids about our engagement, we cannot tell them that we were both naked at the time.”

 

Edward snickers at that and climbs back up in the bed. “No, we cannot do that. How about we tell them Mommy and Daddy changed their minds and decided to get married?”

 

I nod at that. “That’s actually better than Mommy and Daddy did the dirty and then naked-daddy proposed to naked-mommy.”

 

A grin spreads on his lips as he rolls over to entrap me underneath his hard body. Then he looks down at me with me bright smile and asks, “So when do you want to tie the knot, Mrs. Cullen?”

 

I laugh out loud and then kiss him before continuing the celebration of our engagement. _What I don’t tell him is that I love the sound of the name, and I want to be Bella Cullen as soon as humanly possible… maybe after I have thoroughly made love with my fiancé though._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading.
> 
> So…thoughts?
> 
> Share them with me and leave a review, please? :)
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
